The IP protocol is today widely used to distribute multimedia contents such as audio, video. Huge database are accessible on-line and allow to stream live or on-demand content. These contents are streamed using Internet communication protocol, in unicast or multicast mode.
In order to develop rapidly this offer, the providers are using widely accepted standard and rely on a software based security to protect their contents. Even if they accept a limited security level, they want to avoid the deployment of particular and expensive hardware such as set-top-boxes and/or CAM (Conditional Access Module) devices.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 7,406,598 related to a method and system for secure content distribution discloses a system on a chip (SOC) device comprising external outputs, and external inputs. A first secure storage location is operably decoupled from all of the external outputs of the SOC device during a normal mode of operation. By being decoupled from all external outputs, representations of the data stored at the first secure device are prevented from being provided to the external outputs. A decryption engine is also included on the system on a chip, comprising a first data input, and a private key input coupled to a first portion of the first secure storage location, and an output coupled to a second secure location. The decryption engine is operable to determine decrypted data from data received at the first data input based upon a private key received at the private key input. The decryption engine is further operable to write the decrypted data only to the first secure memory location and the second secure location. The system further comprises a descrambler having an output coupled to a watermark module operable to provide a watermark to image data from the output of the descrambler.